


I Wanna Be Felled By You

by FivePips



Series: Tumblr/One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blind Character, Fluff, HIV-postive charater, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Modern Era, legally blind character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Prompt: Remus is blind and is VERY capable, but likes to take comfort in a few pleasures, like all adults, and visits the barbershop on the corner, twice a week for a shave and bi-weekly trim. Life dealt him a hard hand, so every now and then he likes to play around and will “accidentally” trip a rude person with his cane. Oh, did I mention he also has an adorable large and fluffy guide dog? Yeah, so his regular barber has to take some time off to take care of his wife, so the barbershop receptionist sits him with Sirius. Sirius is the epitome of hot hipster barber, with rolled up sleeves, tattoos, and soft hands from washing them all the time. Him and Remus (who’s apprehensive at first) hit is off, and he even ties a little ribbon on the dog’s collar. Next visit, Sirius has a note in braille that he ties to the collar…..Let the pining ensue.





	I Wanna Be Felled By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts), [Elemtee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemtee/gifts), [Tygerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerlily/gifts).



> So, I wrote this last night/this afternoon. Please excuse any typos/grammatical errors I missed. I'll fix anything soon enough. I just wanted to publish it because I don't know if I would have time to this week. But here you go, guys...
> 
> If I was born as a blackthorn tree  
> I'd wanna be felled by you, held by you  
> Fuel the pyre of your enemies  
> Ain't it warmin' you, the world goin' up in flames?  
> Ain't it the life where you you're lightin' off the blaze?  
> Ain't it a waste it watch the throwing of the shade?  
> -NFWMB by Hozier

When Remus was about five, he got sick. Very sick, so ill that the trauma caused him “white coat anxiety” as his current GP called his medical anxiety. But in the simplest of terms, it all caused him to become legally blind. Meaning, he couldn’t see shite. No corrective lens could fix things. His field of vision was minimal and his vision that he did have was just a blur of masses for the most part— even up close. Things also seemed to be getting worse as he got older too.

But, he since he mainly only remembered his legal blindness, he was very capable. His mum did baby him at first but when she realized that he was going to have to be independent one day, she made sure to give him all the tools to get him to be capable all on his own. Now he was. Sure, the world was shitty at being accommodating too much of the time but he had a routine. He knew his neighborhood. He had a steady job as a teacher at a school for the blind. He had great friends who didn’t coddle him. His life was generally smooth and nice outside of the times when people treated him like a child or thought he was stupid or something because he was blind. That was fine because he could use his cane to “accidentally” trip them.

One of his favorite routines was going in for his twice a week shave and bi-weekly haircut. His barber, Frank, was a decent bloke. He always had a good story for Remus about other clients or his lovely pregnant wife or something silly that happened in the time between Remus’ visits. Today was one of those days.

“Hiya, Remus!” Marlene, the receptionist at the shop, greeted him happily.

“Hi Marls, all right?”

“All right. Guess what!?” She said with excitement in her voice.

“Dorcas asked you to marry her finally?” Remus asked. The woman was waiting for her girlfriend of eight years to propose. Marlene could do it but they made a pact years ago that Dorcas would get to do it. Remus always encouraged Marlene to say ’sod the pact’ and do it.

“No, I wish.” Marlene scoffed. “But equally exciting! Alice is having the baby as we speak!”

Remus smiled but felt somewhat disappointed that Franks’ wife was now in labor. He knew that this was going to happen eventually. But he never talked about who was going to take Frank’s place. Why didn’t he plan for this? What happened his the person fucked his hair up or couldn’t handle a razor?

“Brilliant! Tell them I wish them well.”

“I’ll pass along the info.”

“So, er, should I come tomorrow?”

“What?” Marlene practically squawked. “Why? No, you mad bugger, Sirius is going to take care of you today. He has an opening. Normally he works early but he’s adjusted his schedule to cover for Frank’s absence.” She informed him.

“Oh.” Remus nodded. “This bloke’s name is Sirius?”

Marlene laughed, “Yeah, it is. I know it’s barmy but you’ve got a unique name too. Maybe you’ll hit off over that.”

The anxiety of something new stirred in his chest but he pressed on. If he stopped doing something every time he was anxious, then he’d get nothing done. Also, he didn’t fancy looking like some werewolf if he waited for Frank to come back. “Okay, so where’s his seat.”

“I’ll lead you through,” Marlene said, he saw her form come around the desk. Soon enough she took the arm that wasn’t being taken up by the leash of his big fluffy guide dog Snuffles. “So, we’re going to pass by Frank’s chair now. Sirius’ is on the other end of the room. We’re passing 1, 2, 3, 4, chairs. His is on the very end closest to the sinks.”

Remus nodded as he walked with Marlene and Snuffles. Around him he could hear a mix of conversations and the various sounds of the upmarket barber shop. It was all very hipster of him to go here but he didn’t really care. He liked Frank and Marlene and trusted them both. Hopefully, he could trust Sirius too.

“Here we are. Sirius, this is Remus.”

“Hi, mate.” Sirius’ voice was deep and a bit raspy. More like he was signing too much not that he was smoking a pack a day. From what Remus could make out, he was just a bit shorter than Remus’ taller frame. He seemed to be a bit skinnier too in a red something or other with the sleeves rolled up. There looked to be colorful tattoos on his forearms, which Remus wished his could see. If he pulled them close to his face and squinted, he might be able to make out somethings but that would have been a bit awkward.

“Don’t worry, Remus, Sirius is brilliant. Plus, Frank informed him of what you like.” Marlene patted his arm once more before taking off for the front again.

Remus hoped he didn’t look nervous.

“Your dog is the cutest thing,” Sirius said with a sigh. He knew that sigh well. It was the sigh of someone wanting to pet his dog.

“Thanks, his name his Snuffles.” Remus gave his dog the sign to sit after moving him closer to the wall. “Is he okay here?”

“Yep, not in my way.”

Remus took his seat. “So, Frank told you everything?”

“Mmhmm, said he didn’t want you to worry. Also not to tell you he didn’t want you to worry so I just buggered that up.” Sirius snorted a laugh. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Frank means well.”

“So, today’s a shave, I’m assuming.” Remus was surprised when a finger rubbed his scratchy jaw.

“Yes, and a haircut. My friend Mary said it looks like I’m letting myself go.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I like the curls.” Sirius’ soft hands touched the curls before resting on Remus’ shoulder, just brushing the bare skin at the nape of his neck. “But we’ll do as you like.”

Remus tried to relax as Sirius got to work. The shave came first and Sirius didn’t nick him or accidentally slit his throat or something. He even used this delicious smelling aftershave that Remus wanted to buy, but he didn’t have the extra cash at the moment. Sirius chattered away the whole time as he worked. Most of it had to do with Frank, a safe, neutral topic Remus assumed. Sirius also talked about how his soon to be nephew was due soon as well and how his parents were not blood relatives of any sort but close enough.

“Okay, all nice and smooth,” Sirius spoke as he adjusted Remus’ chair. “I’m sure your girlfriend is happy you do this.”

Remus laughed, “No girlfriend.”

“Boyfriend then?”

“No, I don’t have a partner or any sort.” Remus shrugged as he heard Sirius get his scissors and comb out then set them both on the counter in front of Remus.

“I see, but it’s still good to keep up getting a shave. Okay, time to move to the sink for a wash.”

“I like the routine.” Remus stood up. “And my past significant others did appreciate it.”

“Well, that’s good then.” Sirius paused. “Ah, am I being rude if I ask if you need a hand?”

“No, not rude, helpful. But I know the place and I can see a bit. I mean, I shouldn’t be walking around much in public without some help as long as the path to the sink is clear, it’s all good.”

“Okay.” Siris sighed as they started to walk. “Now that I either insulted you or not, can I ask how much you can see? Frank said you’re not completely blind.”

“Right, I’m not.” Remus liked that Sirius sounded genuinely curious. “Do you wear glasses or contact?”

“Yeah, I do. I can’t see close up that well without them.”

“So, you know how it’s blurry then when you’re looking at a page or something?”

“Ah huh.”

“Well, it’s like that but a million times worse.” Remus laughed. “Sometimes, if I hold things right up to my nose, I can make out a little detail but if it’s not right in my face, then it’s mostly just a blurry mass of color and shape. My field of vision is really tiny. Like, er, I don’t know, looking through a camera lens I guess. I’m not sure if that’s accurate. Is this seat okay.” Remus tapped his toe to the chair in front of him.

“Yeah,” Sirius said. “Could you ever see?” Sirius questioned, moving behind the sink as Remus settled in. “God, I’m sorry for asking all these questions. Tell me to shut up.”

“No, it’s okay,” Remus assured the other man. “I lost my vision when I was five. I was ill.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t remember seeing. The first long-term memories you have come around four or five and they’re of things that have great impact. So, I remember being ill but I don’t remember what it was like to have decent vision.” Remus explained as Sirius turned the sink on.

“I’m not sure what to say because I don’t want to say sorry.”

“Then don’t say a thing. Ask me something else.”

“How long have you had Snuffles? He’s beautiful. I love how fluffy he is.”

“He is brilliant to cuddle with.” Remus laughed as Sirius, skilled hands went to work. His favorite part of getting a haircut was the wash before it. It made him feel like a puddle of very relaxed goo. “So, I’ve had him for four years now. He’s perfect. I never a had a guide dog before him. I don’t think I’ll go without one after him. Not that I want to think about after him.”

“Of course,” Sirius hummed. “Are you sure you want to cut these curls? It’s such a pity.”

“I’ve had the same haircut for ages. My mother, Mary, Peter, Fleur, Ben, and Caradoc all say it works for me. Frank too.”

“What if I did it differently?” Sirius asked.

“Ah, I don’t know.” Remus bit his lip.

“Just a trim then. But think about it. I’m a brilliant stylist. Ask Marls or Frank.”

“I’ll think about it.” Remus smiled.

They spent the rest of the time talking about music, which Sirius did on the side. He sang from time to time in dodgy bars and clubs around Manchester for fun. He just loved music so much but didn’t want to make a career out of it. Remus hoped to see him perform one day.

“All right, I didn’t do anything funny with your hair. It’s just the way you like. I promise.” Sirius said, undoing the smock that had been covering Remus.

Remus reached a hand up and found his hair was clipped short once again. “Thanks.”

“No worries. So, I’ll see you on Monday afternoon then for a shave?”

“Yes, I’ll see you then.” Remus nodded going to get out of the chair but Sirius’ hand stopped him.

“Oh, wait, I’ve something for Snuffles.” Sirius squeezed Remus shoulder. “It’s this pretty ribbon I’ve had laying about. I don’t know what for. Well, I do. I do wedding hair sometimes. It’s this pretty lace. Could I give him a bow?”

“Sure.” Remus laughed as Sirius rummaged through the drawers that he got his scissors and combs out of earlier.

“Ah ha!” Sirius said as he found the ribbon. “This is going to look great with his fur. “It’s a nice texture too.”

Soon enough Snuffles was sporting his new look and Remus was off and out the door after paying. He found himself thinking of Sirius the rest of the night. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a crush on someone. He wondered if that was what this was. He’d find out eventually. Not that someone like Sirius would ever be interested in him.

***

“Oh, Jamie, Lily, he’s so bloody cute.” Sirius groaned as he stretched out on the floor of Lily and James’ flat.

“Who’s he?” Lily asked, rubbing her lower back as she walked into the living room.

“A client!” James nudged him with his toes. “You can’t fancy a client. That’s not on.”

“He’s Franks client. I’m just filling in.” Sirius justified his crush on the curly-haired green-eyed dimpled adorable human. “James, he’s so funny. He has the dry wit. He’s smart too! He’s a teacher.”

“And he wants to date you?” James barked a laugh.

“Oi! I had better marks than you do and you were third in our year.”

“And you were second.” Lily pointed out to Sirius as if he forgot. “Bloody Snape was first.” She pretended to gag at her ex-best mate’s name. That was a whole story on its own. Let’s say that Snape was a bigot who didn’t want Lily dating an Indian bloke. Not that he wanted Lily to date anyone but it worse that he wasn’t white.

“Just because I’m a barber and part-time hairstylist/muscian does not mean I’m daft.” Sirius snapped his fingers in the direction of James. “I think he liked me. I don’t know though.”

“Well, most people want to shag you when they look at you so you probably have that going for you.”

Sirius groaned, “He’s blind. Not, like, totally apparently. But he still can’t see much. It’s mostly just blurry shite according to him. So, I can’t even rely on my good looks for this. He’s going to have to fancy me only on my personality.”

“Which is amazing.” Lily yawned.

“Sirius, I’m sure you’ll win him over somehow.” James reached over to rest his hand on Lily’s stomach. “Just be your charming self. I’m sure that you’ll do just fine. Even if he is your client.”

“Bugger off. Ugh, but what if he doesn’t want me? You know, it’s shite dating while being positive.” Sirius was HIV-positive but he was undetectable. Had been positive ever since he was 17 and made some very poor life choices. Nowadays he was healthy by eating right and going to the gym. He went to appointments regularly. Got blood work done every few months to check his viral load and all those other things his doctors wanted to keep an eye on.

At first, it was hard to deal with, on top of other things that were pressing on his mental health. He grew up in a household that was full of hate. His parents were abusive. He could barely breathe the right way. He was able to become an emancipated minor at 16, going to live with the Potters. But he went a bit mad with partying and trying not to feel the way that he was feeling inside. After he was diagnosed, he was still self-destructive even though he was going through the motions of being healthy for the Potter's sake. He even managed to graduate being near top of his class.

During uni, Lily and James nearly died in a car accident. At the moment, Sirius pleaded with whatever was above to make sure they were okay. He bargained with the unnamed deities, saying that he’d stop his bad habits and take care of himself as long as James and Lily could still be around for him to be with. Hours later James woke up from his coma and Lily stabilized. Sirius turned everything around.

Now he was happy and healthy. He had some good relationships in the past but could never find love. There were some people that he fancied that turned him down after he told them that he was HIV-positive. He wondered if Remus would do the same.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to be alone forever. I’m sure if it’s meant to be, it will happen.” James offered.

Instead of fretting over possible legal, ethical, and other issues, Sirius spent the next few days waiting to see Remus again. And Snuffles too. He had another ribbon for the dog. He also wrote a note for Remus. Nothing crazy, but something simple and maybe Remus would get the hint that Sirius fancied him more than just a bit. It was easy enough to find a Braille typewriter with help from the library.

***

Remus was looking forward to going in for a shave in the four days in between his visits to Sirius. So, when he walked into the shop, he was filled with a mix of anxiety and excitement. He didn’t want to fancy Sirius but their conversation was just so easy the first time round. Remus told Mary and Fleur all about it, so they did some hunting on Sirius Black. They informed him that he was insanely good looking with long black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, and a killer smile. Which seemed unfair because he was also so lovely and funny and he could sing and play guitar. He officially had a crush.

When he got to the front counter, Sirius and Marlene both greeted him cheerily. Sirius led him back to his chair, talking about his weekend calmly. As he shaved Remus, he told him about how Alice relieved a healthy baby boy named Neville and Frank would be back in a week now with reduced hours. Remus wasn’t sure if he should hope for Frank to come back during the times he was there or not because he liked Sirius.

“Okay, all done here.”

“Thanks.” Remus rubbed his jaw, feeling the work that Sirius had done.

“I also have another bow for Snuffles here. I can’t let him go without something nice.” Sirius chuckled as he went for the ribbon.

Remus smiled as he saw Sirius’ blurry figure move to where Snuffles was. A moment later he stood up, as did Remus. “Thanks, for this and for making Snuffles look nice. I’m sure all the other dogs are jealous.”

“Oh, I know they are.” Sirius touched Remus’ arm. “So, I’ll see on you on Friday?”

“You will. Same time.” Remus said, reaching for Snuffles’ lead.

After paying, Remus took his usual route to the park. It was such a beautiful day out. He thought he’d lounge about on the grass for a bit and read. Snuffles would like that, no doubt. He also wanted to think about Sirius a bit in peace before going home to Mary asking him a million questions about their interaction because he was sure she’d be stopping in after she got off work.

Once he sat down on the grass in the spot he always sat, he gave Snuffles some pets and told him how he was a good boy. He noticed something hanging off the ribbon the Sirius had tied. He took it between his hands and realized it was a note done in Braille. His heart felt like it skipped a beat.

> _Thank you for trusting me. Snuffles does look lovely. -Sirius_

Remus grinned and ran his fingers over the note again. There was no hope for him now. He was gone for Sirius Black.

***

Sirius hoped that the note would 1. Not fall off of the ribbon before Remus read it 2. It wasn’t too weird to do 3. Somehow make Remus Lupin fancy him. He sighed as he thought about what Remus was thinking about the note. It was all that was on his mind through Friday.

“Do you think he would date me?” Sirius asked Marlene as they waited for Remus to arrive.

“Ask him out. Oh! Invite him to the show tomorrow night. Tell him me and Dorcas will be there and he could invite his mates too. Then afterward maybe you guys could get drinks and the rest of us can fuck off.”

Sirius nodded that was an option. Remus did say that he would love to hear Sirius one day but he could have just been being nice.

“I could do that.” He said hesitantly.

“Sirius, do it. Don’t sit back with this one. I always told you I thought you two would hit it off.” Marlene had been saying that since day one. Sirius never believed her because Marlene wasn’t always the most reliable judge of character but maybe this time she was.

A minute later, and at the exact time his appointment was scheduled, Remus Lupin walked in the door. Sirius loved his tall he was. There weren’t many people that he knew that were taller than him and he always thought he’d like that in a boyfriend. “Hi, Remus!” Sirius greeted him.

Remus smiled and Snuffles perked up as well. “Hi, Sirius. Marlene here too?”

“Hey, Lupin,” Marlene said, nudged Sirius. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Ah, nothing, why?” Remus furrowed his brow as he moved closer to the counter.

“Want to come hear Sirius play?” Marlene questioned and Sirius felt himself flush. He was glad Remus wouldn’t be able to tell that he was blushing.

“Sure,” Remus said quickly which made Sirius smile and Marlene beam.

“Great! Bring a mate or two. Dorcas and I will be there too. Normally James and Lily would come but Lil’s about to pop at any moment.”

“Brilliant, just, ah, tell me the time and place.” Remus agreed.

Sirius happily took him through with promises of giving Remus all the proper information. Their conversation was easy as Sirius worked, Remus even lingered in the chair a bit asking after Lily and James and Frank and Alice. Sirius hated that Remus was leaving but he was going to be seeing him again soon enough.

***

“Oh, this is just up the street from the barber shop,” Mary informed him as she and Benjy led the way to the pub that Sirius was playing.

He was feeling nervous like he was going on a first date as they made their way. He knew it wasn’t a date. Marlene was the one that invited Remus, not even Sirius. But Remus couldn’t stop thinking about the note. It must have taken so much effort to write it. He didn’t know how he even had access to whatever he used to write it up.

“Is he as handsome as you’re saying, Mare?” Benjy asked with a laugh as they entered the pub. Remus took in the scents and sounds as Mary’s grip tightened a little because they were in an unfamiliar place.

“Yes, look. He’s just there with the girl with the pink hair.” She said to Benjy then explained the layout quickly as they walked to the front. “We’re sitting right up front. Here we are.”

“Hi, Remus!” Marlene spoke loudly over the din of the pub. “This is Dorcas. Her hair’s bright pink if you’re wondering what the hell you’re looking at.”

The woman snorted, “Thanks for that, hi Remus, it’s nice to meet you.” Dorcas said.

“You too.” Remus took a seat. Sirius was sitting right next to him. “This is Mary and Benjy. Guys, this is Sirius, Marlene, and Dorcas.”

They all exchanged pleasantries then Sirius said, “No Snuffles?”

“No, I’m using human guide dogs tonight.” Remus scoffed. He was sure that Mary was rolling his eyes.

Sirius’ soft hands reached over to grip his hand. “Funny. I’m going on now but we’ll do drinks after.”

“Of course.” Remus smiled, trying not to frown as Sirius let go of his hands.

Once Sirius was up on stage Marlene leaned over and whispered, “Do you fancy him?”

“God, please tell me you do. He’s arse over tit for ya.” Dorcas groaned loudly.

“What?” Remus felt panic rise in his chest.

“He likes you. I think that’s what they’re saying.” Benjy pointed out the obvious.

“He does, don’t worry. They’ll be dating in no time.” Mary explained to the other women.

Remus wasn’t sure what to say so he just said, “Ah…”

Thankfully, Sirius started playing. His voice was soulful and strong. Remus wanted the other man to sing to him all the time. He played Remus’ current favorite (NFWMB by Hozier), which he had mentioned the other day. He wondered if Sirius learned it just for him. With what Marlene and Dorcas were saying, he may have.

Dorcas and Marlene only stayed for one drink after Sirius finished his set. He knew that something was going on because he heard Mary whisper to Ben about how it might be time to head home.

“How long have you been playing?” Remus asked, trying to ignore what Mary was up to.

“Since I was twelve.”

“You’re amazing,” Remus said for the millionth time, he was sure.

“I think we’re going to go. But Remus, you should stay.”

“So, how am I getting home? I didn’t want to leave yet.” He protested. Remus didn’t like having to rely on someone else but he wasn’t positive about the path home. On top of that he hated walking with his cane alone at night in case someone thought he was an easy target.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you get home all right,” Sirius said, his hand on his thigh.

“Great. Have fun, Moony!” Mary kissed him on the cheek before she and Benjy left.

“Moony?” Sirius implored.

“It’s an old nickname. Thanks to being Werewolf McWerewolf.”

“Oh, I like it. It’s, ah, cute.”

Remus blushed and shook his head. “Do you have a nickname?”

“Padfoot. Jamie gave it to me because I never got caught sneaking around.”

“That’s great.” Remus grinned.

They spent the next few hours talking about everything and anything. Remus learned about how Sirius and James were pranksters at their boarding school and into uni. They laughed about the times Remus hit people on purpose with their cane, Sirius thought they deserved it. Remus didn’t want to stop talking to him but it was getting late.

“Um, so, do you mind walking me home?” Remus asked hesitantly.

“No, not at all.” Sirius’ soft hand was rested on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Mary left you with that. I could get an Uber or something.”

“Don’t be mad. It’s fine.” Sirius assured him. “Come on.”

The walk home was beautiful and their talking continued. As they got closer to his flat, Remus asked Sirius about the note. “How’d you do it?”

“There’s a Braille typewriter at the library,” Sirius informed him.

“Why’d you do it?” Remus asked. “It was — it was sweet.”

“I’m hoping you figured out by now that I rather like you.”

“Well, if I haven’t then Marlene and Dorcas sold you out.”

“Ugh, I hate them,” Sirius said with no malice at all.

“I like you too if that's anything.”

“Okay.” Sirius sighed.

Remus frowned, “How come you don’t sound happy about it?”

“Because I need to tell you something. I mean, I should tell you something because I think it’s important for you to know if you’re interested in dating me.”

“What is it?” Remus couldn’t understand what the other man had to tell him that might stop a relationship.

“Er, could we get in your flat first. I think that I’d rather tell you there.”

“Of course,” Remus said, worrying about what the news could be but thankfully his flat was only a minute away.

Soon enough they were inside and Remus showed Sirius where to sit while he went to make tea for them. “So, what do you want to tell me?” Remus asked as he got out the mugs.

“I’m HIV-positive,” Sirius informed him, sounding a bit clinical about it.

“Oh.”

“My viral load is low and undetectable,” Sirius said and Remus had no idea what it meant. “It’s good. It means I’m healthy. I take good care of myself.”

“I never dated anyone who was positive. I don’t know that much about it.”

“So, I guess that means…”

“That means I have a bit to learn. But you’ve never dated a blind bloke so it looks like we’re both going to be doing some learning.”

Sirius let out a long, audible breath. “It sounds scarier than it should. I’m undetectable, which means that I can’t transmit it. But I mean, things can always change so I keep up going to the doctors and such. And of course having safe sex.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded, abandoning his tea making to sit down next to Sirius at his small table. “How can I find out more about it?”

“There’s this clinic where I first got tested. They offer a lot of different informational stuff. I’m sure we could find something for you to go to. And there’s stuff online.”

Remus nodded. “Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s the right thing to do.” Sirius’ hand gripped his. “It’s important to be upfront about it with everyone I might have sex with at some point. I want to date you, so I thought you should know now to make a choice.”

Remus grinned. There was a lot he needed to get educated on but so didn’t Sirius. The next little while was going to be a lot of learning for them both. But he was okay with that. “Kiss me.”

Sirius huffed a laugh before his chair was scrapping across the floor. His soft hands landed on his neck and his lips pressed against Remus’. Sirius tasted like the cider his was drink and he smelt like the aftershave that he used at his shop. Remus sighed when Sirius sat back.

“You’re always touching me, you know?” Remus said as Sirius’ hands landed on his thighs.

“I am?”

“Yeah, I like it.”

“Good.” Sirius leaned forward and kissed him again.


End file.
